Thnks fr th mmrs
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Gracias por los recuerdos. Fic basado en la misma canción, Draco tiene algunos problemas con el acoso al que Ron lo somete, aunque el pelirrojo no sabe en donde se mete. Leves menciones de DH, sin epílogo.


Una noche y una noche más

_Una noche y una noche más_

_Gracias por los recuerdos_

_Incluso si no fueron tan buenos_

_¿Ves? Él sabe como tú..._

_Pero más dulce._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ron –susurró la voz de Harry Potter, en uno de los cubículos vacíos de la segunda planta de los Aurores, a esas altas horas de la noche. –Vamos... no puedes enojarte conmigo por haberme tomado un tiempo con Ginny. –espetó, comenzando a enojarse, por el inusual mutismo de su amigo. Los ojos azules lo miraron con una expresión indeterminable para el moreno.

-¿Por qué debes pensar que es por ti que estoy así? –murmuró el pelirrojo tomando su capa y saliendo de la pequeña oficina.

-Entonces dime por qué –gruñó Harry mientras lo seguía, chocando contra la espalda fornida de su amigo, cuando este se detuvo repentinamente.

-Merlín... me peleé con Mione... ¿Ok? Es eso, nada más. Me da lo mismo si terminas con Ginny o no. –dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo al ascensor antes que Harry.

-Ron... ¡Ron! Demonios... –susurró el moreno sin alcanzar las puertas.

-.-.-.-.

Su respiración estaba agitada gracias a la carrera y a la rabia de recordar la pelea con su novia... o ex-novia mejor dicho.

Estaban juntos desde hace cuatro años y medio, luego de la batalla de Hogwarts y aunque habían tenido peleas por cosas pequeñas, como cosas desordenadas, o alguna fecha importante olvidada, siempre eran culpa de Ron y él no tenía problema en hacer algo para solucionarlo. Pero en esta ocasión había sido culpa de Hermione, y no se creía capaz de perdonarla. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo sucedido.

Una vez en el Atrio, se desapareció rumbo al Caldero Chorreante. No tenía intención de irse a la casa de Harry, no luego de que su hermana le dijera que el moreno la había engañado con otro hombre, y aún más, en su departamento.

Claro que no le había preguntado a su amigo su versión... con el ánimo que tenía, no estaba con ganas de oír excusas o de recriminaciones. Simplemente quería tomarse un buen vaso de whisky de fuego, rentar un cuarto y dormir hasta que fuese lunes y estuviese obligado a ir al Ministerio a trabajar.

Parte de sus deseos se vieron cumplidos, al encontrar espacio en la barra del lugar, donde el viejo Tom servía los tragos rápidamente.

Con cansancio se sentó junto a un silencioso encapuchado y pidió el vaso que ansiaba tomar.

Su mano se deslizó perezosa sobre la superficie fría del vidrio, sintiendo las gotitas de agua que se formaban.

El primer trago le quemó la garganta y le dejó la lengua con esa sensación algo adormecida y amarga. La calidez del licor bajó hasta su estómago, donde la tibieza se terminó de perder. Un nuevo trago, y esta vez, mantuvo el whisky más tiempo en su boca, haciendo que la sensación hormigueante durase un poco más, antes de volver a desaparecer.

Pudo sentir la mirada del encapuchado junto a él, fija en su rostro, así que mientras dejaba el vaso en la barra, lo miró, alcanzando a ver un trozo de piel pálida y unos labios rosados, antes de que volviese a esconderse tras la capucha, mientras volvía a preocuparse de su trago.

Sus pensamientos vagaron, hasta recordar la pelea de la hora de almuerzo con su ex. Ahora que el alcohol le embotaba algunos pensamientos, se permitió analizar todo.

_-No crees que deberías ser más como Harry. –murmuró la castaña, mientras comía un plato de espaguetis, con aire ausente._

_-¿Cómo? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender a lo que su novia se refería. Ya se había acostumbrado a esperar que le dijeran claramente las cosas, antes de tomar una reacción inapropiada._

_-¿Perdón? –dijo mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta. –No he dicho nada._

_-Sí, dijiste que debía ser más como Harry –un extraño latigazo de ira le golpeó el vientre. -¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Nada... simplemente se me salió en voz alta. No te preocupes. –dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente, que Ron internamente odiaba, porque lo hacía sentirse como un idiota._

_-No... dime ¿Qué es? –dijo controlando su voz, para no mostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro._

_-Es sólo... si fueras un poco más como Harry, a estas alturas serías Jefe de Escuadrón de Aurores y no un simple novato bajo las órdenes de tu amigo._

_-Si Harry es lo que es, es gracias a que derrotó a Voldemort. Yo no tengo los mismos privilegios, tuve que terminar Hogwarts y dar los exámenes, es obvio que me va a llevar la delantera. –murmuró apurando el trago de la copa de vino, sintiendo que si no se callaba, iba a decir cosas contra su amigo que no quisiera decir en realidad. La mirada perdida de Hermione le dejó claro que la castaña seguía pensando en el asunto._

_-Pero... no sé, a veces siento que no haces todo lo posible, es decir... Harry trabaja tanto en el Ministerio, que ya se ha conseguido un ascenso desde que entró, mandando un escuadrón pequeño, pero que sin dudas va a dejar pronto por un grupo mayor. Tiene contactos en casi todos los Departamentos, hasta tiene un sueldo bastante mayor que el de un novato. –la palabra sonó especialmente desagradable en boca de la mujer, al tiempo que un ramalazo de un sentimiento perdido desde hace años, lo volvía a atacar. Los celos. Los celos por su amigo, que siempre conseguía todo tan fácil, que todo para él era grandioso, mientras él, el pobre Ronald, sólo era un espectador, el conocido amigo perdedor que hacía que el brillo de Harry aumentara al verse comparado con él. _

_Antes de que cualquiera de las palabras que rondaban su boca, escapara en un ataque de ira, una lechuza soltó una carta sobre el plato de comida abandonado del pelirrojo. Sin dejar de clavar su mirada furiosa en la mujer frente a él, abrió el sobre y desplegó el pergamino. Sus ojos leyeron rápidamente la carta y una especie de sonrisa satisfecha asomó a sus labios._

_Ni siquiera su amigo era perfecto. _

_El mensaje, de su hermana, decía que dejara de hablar con un hombre como Potter quien era capaz de engañarla, con otro hombre, en su dormitorio, el mismo día que sabía tenía libre de entrenamientos con las Avispas. Que lamentablemente no pudo ver que hombre era, ya que se desapareció en cuanto los encontró._

_El inconsciente de Ron, le susurró que para que eso pasara, quería decir que el mismo Harry había dejado que los escudos del departamento lo reconocieran y le dieran entrada libre, o sea, de seguro el engaño había durado bastante._

_Un brote de satisfacción, alivió parte de la sensación que le dejaran los celos, al imaginarse lo que dirían los medios cuando se enteraran. La caída de los grandes lo disfrutan los pequeños, pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro y le pasaba la carta a Hermione._

_La bruja leyó veloz, y la dejó con un gesto de asombro cuando terminó._

_-Es... increíble. –murmuró con un extraño gesto. –incluso fue capaz de decirle a tu hermana, que quería un tiempo, es... increíble. –el rostro de Ron se contrajo en una mueca indefinible, mezcla de dolor, rabia y celos._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pareciera que hasta eso encuentras fantástico si viene de parte de Potter. –gruñó dejando la servilleta irritado en la mesa. No había dudas, el almuerzo se le había echado a perder por completo._

_-O sea... me refiero a que es bastante hombre como para decirlo... –al pelirrojo le pareció oír como la frase continuaba en la mente de Hermione "incluso en ese tipo de cosas es mejor que tú" y por el gesto de vaga culpabilidad de la castaña, sin duda, lo había pensado. _

_De golpe se puso de pie y se fue caminando con el mayor gesto altanero que pudo, oyendo los pasos apurados de la mujer tras él._

_-Lo siento, Ron... no quise decir eso –las palabras se cortaron una vez que se pudo desaparecer rumbo al Atrio, dejando a su ¿novia? Con las palabras en la boca. _

Mientras, el sabor amargo de los sentimientos de la tarde se le clavaban nuevamente en el estómago, pidió otro vaso de whisky, que se bebió de un tirón, sin detenerse a saborear el gusto ni nada.

Colocando unas monedas sobre la barra, se decidió a salir a caminar un poco por el Londres muggle, antes de regresar al Caldero y rentar una habitación.

El aire frío de noviembre golpeó sus mejillas, sintiéndolo como un pequeño alivio para toda la ira que llevaba acumulada. Sus pasos sonaban amortiguados con las botas que usaba, pero claramente le llegó el sonido de otros pasos tras él. Con agilidad se escondió en un callejón, mientras se asomaba un poco para ver quién era la persona que lo seguía.

El mismo encapuchado del bar llegó hasta la entrada de la calleja mirando en todas direcciones, sin ver al pelirrojo oculto.

Con un bufido de molestia se sacó el gorro de la capa, dejando a la vista un delicado pelo platinado, que tan bien conocía Ron.

Era el pelo de quien tanto había odiado en el colegio, claro que él nunca se había fijado en el pobre pelirrojo como lo había hecho con Harry. ¿Por qué todo gira en torno a Potter? Pensó mientras la ira lo corroía.

-Pero miren quién es... –susurró Ron, sabiendo que podría desquitarse contra el rubio. –el increíble hurón botador. –gruñó con sorna, mientras su dedo dibujaba saltos imaginarios. Los ojos plateados del rubio brillaron de enojo, mientras volteaba el rostro con gesto indiferente.

-Por Salazar, comadreja ¿aún no aprendes a decir insultos más originales? En ocasiones como estas, echo de menos la creatividad de Potter, quien al menos era bueno en eso. –antes de terminar, una maldición de furúnculos pasó a centímetros de su rostro. –vaya... ¿se puede saber que mierda te pasa? –gruñó el rubio, sacando su varita, internándose más en el callejón, evitando que algún desafortunado muggle llegase a ver el –seguro –intercambio de hechizos. Un gruñido ininteligible llegó a sus oídos, arrancándole un suspiro. –Bravo... ¿otra cosa que aún no aprendes a hacer? –un segundo ataque amenazó con impactarlo, de no ser por que lo esquivó a tiempo. –veo que no hay forma de tratar civilizadamente contigo... si es que llegas a com-pren-der el término. –dijo marcando con las manos sus palabras, un gesto que le recordó a Umbridge mientras se reía de Hagrid en su quinto año.

-Estúpido hurón –gritó el pelirrojo, antes de saltar sobre Draco. El rubio se desapareció, quedando detrás de él, como si se burlara.

-Veo que en realidad te vuelves más bestia mientras pasa el tiempo... debe ser algún tipo de involución que te afecta cuando eres pobre y perdedor. –murmuró para sí mismo, lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por Ron.

Al menos te quito la atención de Malfoy... en estos momentos soy yo quien es su foco de tensión. Soy yo, quien pelea con él, y voy a ser yo, quien logre callarlo y derrotarlo, Harry. Pensó Ron, mientras sentía la sangre correr deprisa por su cuerpo, y los latidos pesados del corazón en sus oídos.

Con una mueca de odio puro, se desapareció, agarrando el rubio desprevenido y empujándolo contra una pared sucia del callejón.

-Estúpido Malfoy –susurró contra el rostro asombrado de Draco. –¿te crees tan superior ahora? –dijo mientras le enterraba la varita en la garganta. Una sonrisa cruel marcó las facciones del rubio.

-Jajaja, ni siquiera buen Gryffindor resultaste comadreja, atacando a traición... por la espalda, como una _vil_ serpiente. ¿Qué diría tu amiguito Potter si te viera? –suspiró con gesto teatral, arrugando el ceño cuando la varita se clavó más fuerte en su cuello. -¿qué? ¿Es tema sensible para ti? Déjame adivinar... no es la primera vez que atacas así... o que traicionas a alguien –siseó fríamente el rubio, provocándole una corriente a lo largo de toda la espalda. El recuerdo de que Harry era capaz de engañar a su pareja... mientras que él nunca lo había hecho... las palabras de Hermione sobre su amigo... todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que habían cruzado por su mente en el día, lo golpearon con fuerza. Miró por un momento el gesto insufrible del hurón, apreciando, entre la niebla de ideas inconexas, que el rubio no era tan feo como siempre lo había visto. Su rostro, con ese gesto y facciones aristocráticas, que le provocaban molerlo a golpes para que mostrase algo más que asco y superioridad. El cuerpo suave y de seguro delicado, que con gusto atormentaría, sólo para oírlo suplicar, sin darle ninguna tregua, hasta que de sus labios no saliera ningún sonido entendible. Merlín como odiaba a ese estúpido hurón, y si hacía todo lo que estaba imaginando en este momento, sería simplemente otra forma de demostrar su odio, de enseñarle a Hermione y a Harry que también tenía las bolas de engañar a su pareja. De hecho, era capaz de volver con Hermione para decirle que la había engañado, y no con cualquiera... No, eso no. La había engañado con la persona que más la atormentaba en el colegio, con quien le hizo la vida imposible a los tres. Le mostraría a Harry que él, y sólo él, había sido capaz de reducir al molesto hurón, a una simple masa de súplicas y placer no-consumado.

Algo de todos sus pensamientos se debió reflejar en sus ojos, pues al volver a clavar la vista en el rubio, este no tenía la típica cara de repugnancia, sino un gesto extrañado... como si lo hubiera visto mutarse en otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa, pobretón? ¿Al fin recibiste una extraña iluminación y comprendiste lo que te dije hace diez minutos? –su rostro adoptó nuevamente el gesto de repulsión que lo caracterizaba, mientras trataba de empujarlo, para poder maniobrar su varita. Sus brazos sufrieron su intento de fuga, al ser apretados aún más fuerte, gracias a las grandes manos del Auror novato.

-Eres un completo estúpido, hurón –gruñó Ron, mientras apresaba con más fuerza al rubio entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-¿Podrías decir un insulto que no me hallas dicho mil veces antes? –murmuró algo sofocado, sintiendo toda la presión del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo; la clara diferencia de portes. –además... ¿Te rendiste de tratar de matarme con maldiciones y descubriste que la única forma sería a través del método muggle, usando la fuerza bruta como un troll cualquiera? Y pensar que ustedes se burlaban de Crabbe y Goyle... cuando has demostrado no ser mejor que ellos, incluso eres peor.

-Al menos no soy lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer un hechizo que no puedo controlar y terminar muerto. –susurró con malicia el pelirrojo, rememorando el asunto de la Sala de los Menesteres, haciendo lucir aún más pálido al rubio. El brillo de odio que nació en sus ojos plateados no era comparable con ninguno que hubiera visto alguna vez Ron, ni siquiera en las peleas contra Harry. Un extraño sentimiento de superioridad anidó en su pecho, de saberse el autor de ello.

Con una fuerza de la que no lo creía capaz, lo empujó e impactó un duro puño en toda su mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo trastabillar y sujetarse adolorido el lugar golpeado. Un leve rastro húmedo mojó su mano, y gracias a la débil luz de la luna, pudo apreciar el vestigio de sangre que manchaba sus manos pecosas.

Con una rápida mirada, vio el puño apretado de Draco y un anillo –seguro de oro –manchado de sangre. _Su sangre_.

-Nunca te atrevas a hablar de mis amigos, con tu asquerosa boca de traidor a la sangre, sucia comadreja inmunda –siseó furioso el rubio, mientras lo apuntaba con una varita que temblaba de lo fuerte que la apretaba.

Antes de ser completamente consciente de sus movimientos, aprisionó al Malfoy de nuevo contra la pared y forzó un beso rudo, algo que pobremente se podía llamar _beso_, sino más un chocar de labios y movimientos torpes por parte del pelirrojo.

Un violento mordisco lo hizo separarse del rubio, y aún antes de ver qué tan grande era la herida, un nuevo puñetazo se clavó en la mejilla herida, esta vez botándolo directo al piso.

-Asquerosa y putrefacta comadreja... ¿Có-cómo pudiste...? –Draco parecía demasiado impresionado y asqueado como para decir un insulto coherente. –nunca te atrevas a intentarlo de nuevo, o no respondo de mis actos. –siseó colocándose bien la capucha, mientras recogía la varita, que se le había caído por la impresión. Con un movimiento rápido murmuró un hechizo limpiador, directo a su boca, sin reprimir la mueca de asco. Una rabia atronadora gruñó en los oídos de Ron al ver el gesto, y colgándose de las últimas palabras de Draco murmuró:

-¿Qué, alguna vez te has hecho cargo de tus actos? Y no te limpies tanto... que, aún así, quedan los recuerdos. –susurró sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una mano, mientras la otra sujetaba suavemente la mejilla dañada.

-Asqueroso traidor a la sangre, comadreja insana... –siseó Draco, antes de levantar la varita. –te arrepentirás de esto... –siseó, antes de lanzar una sarta de maldiciones. –ya veré si aviso a alguien que estás aquí abandonado –susurró, lanzando un petrificus, para luego desaparecer en el frío aire de Noviembre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las primeras luces del alba asomaban en el horizonte, cuando un suave "_plop_" sonó cerca del pelirrojo petrificado en el suelo sucio del callejón.

Unos segundos después, la imagen de Harry Potter, apareció ante sus ojos.

Daba la impresión de que no había dormido mucho y su pelo negro lucía más alborotado que de costumbre. Como podría lucir luego de una larga carrera en escoba... _o luego de una buena sesión de sexo_ susurró algún lugar oculto de su mente, mientras trataba de deshacerse de la sola idea, con un gesto de asco, que no pudo llegar a asomar a sus labios... o lo que se suponía eran sus labios.

Su rostro estaba lleno de pústulas gigantes que reventaban dolorosamente y capas de piel que comenzaban a surgir lentamente para volver a reventarse. Y por la posición en la que estaba petrificado se podía decir que de seguro las pústulas se extendían a todo el cuerpo. Lágrimas corrían por el borde de sus ojos, sin llegar a aclararse si era de vergüenza, rabia o dolor.

-Por Merlín, Ron. –susurró el moreno acercándose lentamente, mientras se cubría un poco más con la capa que llevaba, abrigándose y al mismo tiempo ocultando su nariz del penetrante olor a sangre y a algo indefinible, como podrido, que salía de las pústulas reventadas.

Algo reticente sujetó su hombro, tratando de no apretar, para no provocar más daño al pelirrojo, desapareciendo rumbo a San Mungo.

Se apareció directo en la cuarta planta, donde un cartel rezaba "_Daños provocados por Hechizos: Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, etc." _colgado junto a unas puertas de cristal, y que tan bien conocía gracias a su trabajo de Auror. Un sanador que salía en ese momento lo vio, y reconociéndolo, lo hizo pasar de inmediato, mientras levitaba él mismo al pelirrojo, directo a una salita vacía en ese momento.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, prendió una esfera roja sobre la puerta y apareció un pergamino con una vuela pluma lista para escribir, acercándose al pelirrojo.

-El señor Harry Potter se presentó a las 5:19 AM, trayendo a un mago inidentificable –

-Es Ronald Weasley –interrumpió el moreno, mientras el sanador le dirigió una mirada rápida.

-Ronald Weasley, afectado por una mezcla de varias maldiciones –continuo, mientras eliminaba el hechizo petrificador. De inmediato los gemidos lastimeros de Ron inundaron la salita, haciendo palidecer notablemente a Harry. –Señor Potter, le recomiendo que se retire. Ya le avisaré cuando pueda pasar. –dijo el sanador, que seguía dictando cosas al pergamino y con su varita analizando las posibles maldiciones. El moreno retrocedió lentamente, chocando con una sanadora que entraba a la salita para ayudar a su colega.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde, Potter fue notificado que podía entrar a ver a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que una preocupada Hermione entraba a la sala para visitas.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Al parecer tuvo una pelea con otro mago... y salió perdiendo –susurró Harry, con tono cansado, marcado por las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. –estaba lleno de granos... no sé... que se reventaban y... era asqueroso –su mirada estaba desenfocada... como si algo lo mantuviera en shock. –supe que pelearon hoy... –dijo Harry, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la sala Dylis Derwent. –quizá no sea muy bueno que lo entres a ver. –el ceño de la bruja se arrugó en un gesto de enojo.

-Peleamos... pero no hemos terminado. Además, estoy preocupada y preferiría verlo yo misma. –dijo mientras entraba a la sala, dejando a Harry con las palabras en la boca.

Dentro, el ambiente no era el mejor. Había otras tres camas ocupadas. En una, alguien estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, siendo apenas visibles los ojos. Las otras estaban completamente apartadas con biombos que los separaban.

La cama que tenía el nombre de Ron escrito, estaba siendo atendida por una bruja regordeta y junto a ella se encontraba el sanador que lo había atendido al llegar.

-Señor Potter. –saludó el hombre, estrechando su mano. –debo informarle que su amigo deberá permanecer internado algunos días más, ya que la maldición dañó las primeras capas de piel, y hay que esperar a que terminen de regenerar, antes de dar el alta. Pudimos eliminar el daño de la maldición que provocaba la aparición de pústulas, salvo que esto canceló el hechizo de regeneración y nos deja imposibilitados de volver a usarlo hasta dentro de tres días, por su alto consumo de magia. También corregimos la maldición que provocaba que la piel se pudriera, aunque el olor permanecerá algunos días. –dando una mirada al joven oculto tras el biombo, regresó su mirada al moreno. –puedo permitir que lo vean, pero sólo por cinco minutos, y debo pedir que no lo alteren mucho, ni vayan a provocar algún tipo de movimiento muy brusco. Podría ocasionar algún tipo de marca que nos costaría remover. Puede hablar, pero sólo un poco. –aclaró al ver la duda en el ojiverde, antes de retirarse con la bruja rumbo al pasillo, dejando a ambos magos jóvenes junto a la camilla del pelirrojo.

Avanzando tentativamente, fueron capaces de ver el rostro del pelirrojo cubierto de vendas en la zona de la frente y mandíbula, completamente lleno de ellas desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies. En las partes donde se podía ver la piel, esta estaba cubierta de una especie de crema color verde musgo, que no llegaba a disfrazar el olor a putrefacción que aún emanaba de la piel de Ron.

Su mirada mostró, lo que su rostro no podía, cuando vio a sus dos _mejores amigos._

Furia.

Furia en su estado más primitivo y duro.

-Por Merlín, Ron ¿Quién te hizo esto? –susurró Hermione, sin dejarse afectar por la fría mirada de su novio.

-No –susurró, apenas moviendo la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos azules relampagueando. –no pienso decirlo. –murmuró, finalizando con un resuello de dolor.

-¿Te das cuenta que fue un ataque grave? Incluso podría ameritar algún tipo de sanción _económica_ y alguna condena menor en Azkaban. –murmuró Harry, con la mirada perdida en algún punto tras la cabeza de Ron.

El pelirrojo por un momento, pensó que el moreno sabía quien fue el responsable del ataque, al mencionar una sanción económica, y la duda le impidió respirar por un momento. Con fuerza clavó la vista en Hermione y con más rudeza de la planeada le gruñó. –vete... aún no quiero verte. –las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos castaños, mientras Potter no reaccionaba a lo cruel que se oyó la voz de su amigo.

-No seas así –murmuró Harry, mientras acariciaba el brazo de la bruja. –ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

-Es por ella que muchas cosas ocurrieron –susurró difícilmente. Con un gesto de dolor Hermione se separó del agarre del moreno.

-Déjalo así... ya luego podremos hablar bien, Ron –dijo, secándose las lágrimas, mientras se retiraba del dormitorio. Luego de un tenso silencio, donde sus miradas se enfrentaron por un largo tiempo, Ron se decidió a soltar lo que rondaba su cabeza desde hace un momento.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –preguntó sin dejar de ver a Harry. Apreció claramente el respingo que sufrió su cuerpo y como su cejo se frunció levemente, mostrando las prematuras arruguitas que lo surcaban. Luego de unos segundos respondió.

-No creo que sea lo principal, pero, me llegó una lechuza rentada, con una nota anónima. –sus ojos azules buscaron por cualquier resquicio de mentira, pero Harry ya no era tan inocente, como para descubrir una mentira sólo por mirarlo. ¡Dioses! Ni siquiera había sido capaz de descubrir que su amigo le era infiel a su hermana y pensaba descubrir si le mentía en estos momentos. Un gruñido de enojo escapó de sus labios.

-De verdad, Ron... ¿Por qué no me dices quién fue? O al menos presenta la denuncia de la agresión, para poder buscar al responsable –pidió Harry.

Ron sólo negó sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza, con un gesto de orgullo plasmado en sus ojos.

-Piensa que si intentas algo por tu cuenta, eso podría dañar de forma permanente tu membresía al Cuerpo de Aurores... podrías ser expulsado, incluso. –por un segundo, si el sólo intentarlo no le hubiera provocado un terrible dolor, se habría reído de lo similar que había sonado Harry a Hermione. Ocultando su diversión, soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué crees que intentaré algo? –la pregunta descolocó a Harry por un instante, omitiendo cualquiera de las respuestas sarcásticas a la pregunta, que cruzaron por la mente de Ron.

-Porque te conozco. –la simple respuesta, lo decepcionó. Quizá la afirmación hubiera resultado convincente de haber sido dicha hace menos de veinticuatro horas atrás. Pero a estas alturas, luego de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido; era imposible decir que se acercaba un poco a la verdad. Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de sacar a Harry de su error.

-Entonces... créeme. No voy a perseguir a nadie, ni presentaré denuncia de agresión, así como tú no vas a intentar nada para saber quien es responsable. –sus ojos azules brillaron alegres, al ver que el moreno se resignaba a nunca descubrir al culpable, y sabía que algo del viejo Harry aún se mantenía y no sería capaz de faltar a una promesa hecha a su _mejor_ amigo.

-Está bien –susurró derrotado, para luego clavar con fuerza su mirada en el pelirrojo. –pero como intentes algo... olvida que me quedaré tranquilo, y haré todo por que las cosas sean justas, para ti y para el agresor. Sin preferencias. –siseó decidido. Y Ron pudo jurar que de no ser por sus manos vendadas, el moreno se las hubiera estrechado, como si cerraran un pacto.

-Señor Potter –llamó la bruja regordeta, que entraba a la habitación, trayendo una bandeja llena de pociones. –ya pasaron los cinco minutos. Debe retirarse. –dijo amable, mientras iba hacía uno de los biombos, para no interrumpir una escena entre los dos amigos.

-Cuídate, y mejórate pronto, que nos van a repartir todos los turnos que te hayan tocado a ti. –gruñó en tono alegre el moreno.

-Disfruta –fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo, antes de dejar descansar la cabeza entre los almohadones. Algún lugar de su mente le recriminó por actuar como si todo estuviera bien con su amigo, cuando era obvio que todo era una sencilla mentira. Efectiva, pero sencilla. Tan así, que ni el mismo Harry lo había notado. Con un gesto vago, alejó esos pensamientos molestos, mientras caía en el sopor de las pociones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus pasos eran calmados, y cada cierto tiempo se detenía a saludar a los Aurores y a los en entrenamiento, que se acercaban a darle ánimos. Cuando estaba por llegar a su cubículo, uno de los más jóvenes, recién entrado a primer año, se acercó corriendo.

-Señor Weasley –saludó, tratando de recuperar la respiración. –me envía el señor Dawlish a buscarlo, dice que es importante.

-Bien, voy de inmediato. –sonrió suavemente Ronald. Aún tenía la piel sensible y algún gesto exagerado le daba la impresión que la piel se iba a rasgar y caer de su lugar.

Cuando estaba por llegar al despacho del que era el Jefe de Aurores, desde el retiro definitivo de Ojoloco, vio la rubia cabellera que había capturado sus pensamientos desde que ocurriera todo el giro en su vida.

Draco salía acompañado, de la pequeña oficina que tenía Harry, junto al moreno, ambos hablando tranquilamente y despidiéndose al final de pasillo con un apretón de manos y unas sonrisas débiles.

Un extraño retorcijón asaltó su estómago, mientras su gesto se agriaba. Recordando el porqué estaba ahí, entró a la oficina.

-Ronald. –saludó cortés Dawlish, mientras le enseñaba un asiento de madera. –quería aclararte cómo quedaron las cosas luego de tu ausencia durante la semana que estuviste convaleciente. –apareció un pergamino y se puso a leer. –te hubiera tocado tres días de turno nocturno de vigilancia, que se repartieron entre los otros Aurores novatos. También tuvimos el vencimiento de las condenas de algunas familias por la Segunda Guerra. –el gesto de extrañeza de Ron le hizo aclarar. –la pena de varias familias que se libraron de Azkaban fue la firma semanal, que duraba por cuatro años. La mayoría terminó esta semana y sólo les queda la restricción para la salida del país. Todo el papeleo, lo quiso tomar Potter, así que se lo cedí. Por lo que no tienes nada pendiente, claro que ya sabes quienes fueron los que te ayudaron. –dijo con un guiño cómplice, para luego adoptar un gesto serio. –Potter me explicó que lo sucedido fue una agresión, de seguro un duelo. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada si tú no presentas la denuncia, ya sea por agresión o por un duelo ilegal, pero en el caso de que te tomes la justicia por tus propias manos, me temo que las sanciones son graves y claras –dijo sin aceptar las réplicas del pelirrojo. –sólo me encargo de decírtelo. Ahora te puedes retirar. –sin dejar traslucir su molestia, Ron se puso de pie y salió del despacho, para dirigirse al de su amigo.

El moreno estaba sentado, mirando distraído el escritorio, lleno de pergaminos, apilados en total desorden.

-Harry –saludó el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo, que sólo respondió con un asentimiento. –Dawlish me dijo que te habías encargado de todo el papeleo que me tocaba a mí. –murmuró, tanteando terreno.

-Sí... –suspiró cansado, restregándose los ojos bajo los lentes, nuevos con marco al aire, que mostraban mejor los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. –he visto a mucha gente que hubiese preferido no ver.

-¿Cómo quién? –preguntó inocente.

-No sé... Parkinson, Nott, la madre de Crabbe –un pequeño estremecimiento corrió por la espalda de pelirrojo, al recordar las palabras que le gritó a Malfoy en el callejón. –pero el que más... problemas... me ha dado es Malfoy –Ron no pudo pasar por alto el tono dubitativo con que dijo la frase.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho el hurón? –la mirada perdida de Harry se enfocó en él, al oír la pregunta.

-Nada... –murmuró algo a la defensiva. –sólo quiere negociar un trato para obtener la reducción del arraigo al país. Dice que tiene unos negocios en Francia que tiene que atender personalmente, y que si las pérdidas llegasen a ser muy altas demandaría al Ministerio.

-Sabes, si es mucho, yo mismo me podría encargar del hurón. Me devuelves el asunto, y yo soluciono todo. –sonrió amable. Como un lobo que engaña a su presa.

-No... no es necesario. Además, Malfoy ha cambiado bastante desde Hogwarts. No es tan duro tratar con él. –murmuró, sirviéndose una taza de café, esquivando la mirada penetrante de Ron.

-Es una lástima que todo esto hubiese ocurrido cuando no estaba. Me hubiera gustado ser el encargado de la condena del hurón –dijo parándose. –bien, debo ir a ver si son necesarios mis servicios. –sonrió, saliendo de la pequeña oficina.

Al estar fuera, su cejo se frunció. Si el hurón iba a negociar su orden de arraigo, quería decir que iba a estar rondando bastante por el lugar, reuniéndose con su amigo. Una sonrisa satisfecha asomó a sus labios. Iba a poder emboscarlo en cualquier momento, y volvería realidad las ideas que había tenido el otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que se reintegrara al equipo de Aurores. Había pagado los favores hechos por sus compañeros, invitándolos a tomarse algunos tragos y prometiéndoles ayudarlos si alguna vez lo necesitaban.

Con Hermione había vuelto, aunque con la condición de vivir un tiempo separados.

Y era tarde, pero había aceptado la petición de Harry de irse a tomar un trago por ahí. Cuando llegó al Atrio, pudo ver al moreno despedirse de Malfoy, antes de que este desapareciera por la Red Flú.

-Vaya, ¿con el hurón hasta tan tarde? –bufó, acercándose a su amigo. No pudo pasar por alto, el estado tenso de Harry.

-Sí, ya ves. ¿Vamos? –susurró tomando un puñado de polvos Flú, mientras decía "_Al Caldero Chorreante"._

Cuando llegaron, pasaron rápidamente al privado que Harry siempre reservaba. No pudo evitar fijarse en las miradas que recibía el moreno por parte de algunos hombres y mujeres. Quizá tuviera algo que ver con el reportaje que Rita Skeeter había hecho sobre su ruptura con Ginny y los verdaderos motivos que había tras eso. Siempre le llamaba la atención cómo era posible que Skeeter pudiese averiguar tanto sobre algo de lo que apenas sabían un par de personas. Talvez tuviera relación con el hecho de que el día anterior al reportaje, Ginny había llegado más que tomada y gritando incoherencias contra Potter.

-Sabes algo... –murmuró Harry con ojos cansados, una vez que Tom, el tabernero, hubo traído las copas. –estoy aburrido... el asunto con Ginny, el acoso de los reporteros, los reportajes de Rita, no lo aguanto. –dijo dando un sorbo a su trago.

-Debe ser cansador –murmuró Ron, sin sentirlo mucho. Aún no olvidaba que la mitad afectada de todo era su hermana, y que Harry era capaz de engañarlo sin problemas.

-He pensado... y quiero retirarme por un momento. –la mueca de asombro de Ron no era capaz de disimularse.

-Pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer con tus ascensos? No creo que vayas a dejar todo botado ¿o sí? –murmuró acelerado, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-No lo sé... quiero hablar con Dawlish y saber su opinión. Si me dice que no hay problema con que me retire un tiempo y luego vuelva, lo hago. De no ser así, me retiraría definitivamente. –su mirada verde estaba perdida más allá del vaso donde estaba fijada. –siempre quise ser Auror, pero estoy cansado. La presión de todos me está volviendo loco, y aunque me duela admitirlo, en parte es por lo de Ginny. –un suspiro marcó la frase. –quiero viajar y conocer otros lugares. En otros países no me van a estar acosando y me voy a poder alejar de todo esto. ¿Me entiendes, cierto? –dijo clavando los ojos sobre Ron.

-Claro... –murmuró con una sonrisa débil. Toda la información le había sentado como una patada en sus celos. Era obvio que le iban a dar el tiempo que quisiera, incluso con goce de sueldo. Pero si Ron iba y decía lo mismo, simplemente se reirían y lo harían salir de la oficina. –espero que tengas suerte. –trató de recomponer su mente y parecer interesado. -¿Y cuando hablarías con Dawlish?

-Yo creo que en una semana, así me puedo ir antes de que comience Diciembre. –sonrió el ojiverde, luciendo más animado.

Luego de eso la conversación declinó en temas más intrascendentes.

-.-.-.-.--.-.

Una semana y media había pasado desde su conversación con Harry sobre su retiro. Y como bien había supuesto, le ofrecieron que fueran unas vacaciones más largas, con goce de sueldo; a lo que obviamente "_el Niño Dorado"_ se opuso, pero prometiendo volver cuando todo se solucionara en su vida.

Y había conseguido algunos avances con el rubio. Malfoy era plenamente consciente de que tramaba algo –estaba casi seguro –y podía apostar a que el rubio sabía que sus intenciones eran más allá de algún cruce de hechizos o golpes; que era más bien lujuria la que se concentraba en su mirada, en vez de odio puro.

Y parecía que Malfoy se mostraba conforme de ello, de despertar ese tipo de sentimientos entre varios de los miembros de los Aurores, no solamente Ron. Parecía que se arreglaba con más esmero y que disfrutaba viendo las miradas babosas sobre su cuerpo, mientras simplemente miraba a todos con un gesto de indiferencia y asco, entrando a la oficina junto a Potter.

En esos momentos, la envidia y los celos volvían con fuerza. De ver a su amigo con el hombre que deseaba humillar, de saber que Harry estaba ayudando a Malfoy a conseguir la anulación del arraigo, consiguiendo la simpatía del rubio, porque sí, los había visto conversar más animados, a diferencia de los tonos cortantemente cordiales que tenían antes.

En ese momento se dirigía a la pequeña oficina de su amigo, cuando veía salir a un levemente despeinado Malfoy y a un Harry algo sonrojado del lugar. Se despidieron con el acostumbrado apretón de manos y la sonrisa cordial, antes de que el moreno desapareciera por el final del pasillo, dejando solo al rubio.

-Pero miren quién es... –susurró fríamente Ron, mientras se acercaba a Draco. El lugar estaba desierto. Era la hora de colación, y los Aurores acostumbraban a tener una buena comida, antes de regresar al trabajo. Su mente trabajaba sobre la marcha. Había oído las conversaciones de Dawlish y otro Auror, donde dejaban en claro que antes de que Potter se fuera, en una semana, Malfoy no iba a tener ninguna orden de arraigo. Que si seguía así, tanto podía dedicarse a trabajar de Auror como de abogado. –Pero si es Malfoy en persona. ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Harry, lame-botas?

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue la irritante sonrisa de ganador que en ese momento Malfoy le estaba dedicando, antes de que se volteara, marchándose en la misma dirección que Potter.

Sin saber qué estaba haciendo, atrapó uno de los brazos del rubio y lo metió dentro de uno de los cubículos vacíos a esas horas.

-¿Qué te pasa? –gruñó olvidando su sonrisa, mientras arreglaba la túnica desordenada gracias al tirón. Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo más, uno de esos conocidos hechizos de amarre que usaban los Aurores, estaba sujetando sus manos por detrás de su espalda, a la vez que Ron, con mano temblorosa sellaba la puerta de la pequeña oficina. -¿Qué pretendes? –siseó, tratando de sacar la varita de su muñeca. Cuando los ojos azules del Auror se clavaron en los suyos grises, una mirada de comprensión cruzó por sus ojos.- ¿esto quiere decir que lo que vi con Legeremancia la otra vez no eran errores míos? –susurró casi como si estuviera analizando el tiempo que habría mañana.

-Cállate –ladró nervioso Ron, mientras trataba de desabotonar el pantalón de tela que vestía el rubio. Su intranquilidad aumentaba, a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Era cierto que no sentía un mayor rechazo por los hombres que por las mujeres, y aunque aceptaba que en algún momento se sintió atraído por algún hombre, era distinto estar en esta situación.

Quizá lo más enervante era que Malfoy no se quejaba ni decía nada. Simplemente lo observaba desde su lugar, apoyado sobre el escritorio, mientras él permanecía arrodillado entre sus piernas, tratando de abrir un maldito cierre.

Cuando fue capaz de terminar con el pantalón, y liberar el miembro del rubio, estaba muy lejos de sentirse mejor. Casi rogaba porque Malfoy se decidiera a decirle algo, que le pidiera, que suplicara que no ocurriera nada.

-¿Te vas a demorar mucho? –siseó Draco, con tono aburrido. –se supone tengo más citas a parte de estar en el Ministerio y no quisiera llegar atrasado a ellas. –por un momento Ron pensó que sólo le faltaba tamborilear los dedos contra el escritorio para que la escena estuviera completa. La ira volvía a tomar lugar en su mente, mientras pensaba en lo molesto que era el hurón.

Con gesto rudo tomó el pene de Malfoy dándole un pequeño tirón, intentando sacar algo más que palabras del rubio, sin obtener lo que quería.

Deslizando tentativamente la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, tuvo que reconocer que no era tan desagradable ni difícil como se lo pudo haber imaginado. Y tratando de recordar cómo hacía Hermione para volverlo loco, trató de imitar los movimientos, encontrando un retorcido placer en pensar en ella, mientras lo hacía con Malfoy.

No había pasado ni un minuto –cuando estaba más que duro y aún no conseguía nada en el cuerpo de Malfoy –que un hechizo lo tiró contra la pared, dejándolo algo atontado.

En el momento en que su mente se despejó, pudo ver a un orgulloso Malfoy, sentado sobre el escritorio, sin ningún hechizo sujetándolo y apuntándole con la varita justo al rostro.

-Sabes... creo que es imposible poner en palabras el asco que me das. No deben existir suficientes sinónimos para decir la repulsión que me provocas. –la varita se balanceaba amenazante frente a sus ojos, pero pensaba en cómo habría hecho el hurón para sacarse de encima el hechizo de amarre y en los problemas en que se metería si todo esto llegaba a salir a la luz pública. –es una lástima que no pueda hacerte nada, porque el primer sospechoso sería yo, y estoy a una semana de salir de este país y no me voy a quedar por un simple juicio... ni siquiera meterte en Azkaban vale la pena. –susurró, al tiempo que una sonrisilla irritante se asomaba a sus labios. –creo que tú solo cavaste tu propia tumba, como les gusta decir a los muggles. Y cómo lo que vas a sufrir será sencillamente lo que tu provocaste, ya me dedicaré planear mi propia venganza. –el rojo del rostro de Ron se podía llegar a confundir con su propio pelo. –por otra parte, eres terrible amante. No me cabe duda que la sangresucia no puede ser tan inteligente como se cree, si está contigo. Bien... supongo que esto es todo... dudo que alguna vez seas capaz de decirle a alguien lo que aquí ocurrió, así que no me debo preocupar por tu silencio. Hay gente que realmente me importa y no sería agradable que se supiera... ni para mí, ni para ti. Espera tranquilo las consecuencias. –siseó, antes de lanzar un "_Petrificus Totalus"_, dejándolo expuesto, con un bulto en sus pantalones, en una situación totalmente avergonzante.

Para el momento en que el Auror dueño del cubículo volvió de su almuerzo, el roce de la tela lo había hecho venirse en los pantalones, manchando estos y la túnica, así como ya no quedaba rastro de Malfoy en el departamento de Aurores.

El asunto no pasó a mayores, más que como una sanción por parte de Dawlish y los murmullos irritantes del resto de los Aurores.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hace una semana que Harry se había marchado de viaje a Francia. Hermione lo había disculpado, aceptando la mentira que dijo sobre una pequeña venganza del mago del ataque anterior, y Ginny se encontraba ahora junto a ellos, ya que había salido por unos días por culpa de su bajo rendimiento. Él, por su parte, estaba cada día intentando con más fuerza olvidar lo que había hecho con Malfoy en el departamento de Aurores. Olvidar todo lo que le provocó y lo que podría haber pasado.

-Ginny, sé que es un tema sensible –murmuró la voz delicada de Hermione, atrayendo su atención –pero creo que sería bueno para ti, que nos contaras qué fue lo pasó exactamente con Harry, más que dejarnos con lo que sale en el profeta. –el rostro cansado de la pelirroja, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para pelear, por lo que empezó a hablar de inmediato.

-Hace mucho que no estábamos bien. Un par de veces había tenido algún rollo con Mike, el bateador del equipo y suponía que Harry se daba cuenta. Pero no esperaba encontrarlo con un chico en nuestra habitación. Era tanto el cariño y amor que se demostraban, que supongo que fue lo que más me dolió... claro... aparte de saber quién era. –esa última frase atrajo la atención inmediata de la pareja.

-Pensábamos que no sabías quién era el otro... –susurró Ron, con un extraño presentimiento atenazándole el pecho.

-Claro que lo sabía... sólo que no lo pude aceptar de buenas a primeras... era... era Malfoy –un hipido cortó la frase -¡Merlín! ¿Cómo fue capaz de enamorarse de él? ¿No se supone que se odiaban? –gemía, secándose las lágrimas.

En ese momento Ron fue capaz de entender todo. Por quien Malfoy no quería que se supiera nada. Con quién estaba Harry en estos momentos. Por qué el hurón fue capaz de soltarse del hechizo. Todo.

Y comprendió que a pesar del asco que sentía, no habría modo de olvidarlo. No había.

Fin.

Iniciado: 15 de febrero

Terminado: 16 de abril.

Dios, estoy aburrida de todo esto. He caído en cama, y aunque mi licencia dura por un día más, no aguanto el aburrimiento. Por otra parte intenté subir este fic, unas 8 veces en slasheaven, sin lograrlo, y 5 en mi livejournal, con el mismo resultado. Así que me rendí, y sólo lo voy a subir aquí, porque ya estoy aburrida de tenerlo guardado y no subirlo. Claro que esta es la 3ra vez que lo intento.

Espero que a alguien le llegue a gustar, porque es muy poco de mi estilo. (me gustaría creer que es más maduro)

Bueno, besos!

SinieStra Malfoy


End file.
